time and fallen leaves
by yeejia
Summary: Sebungkus tteokbokki itu tak pernah terbuka untuk Kyungsoo makan bersama Jongin seperti yang telah direncanakan. kaisoo


Sempat sekali waktu Jongin dan Kyungsoo membicarakan tentang kematian. Saat itu hari libur, seraya menonton film _Time and Fallen Leaves_ dan menghabiskan isi kulkas, mereka membicarakan topik itu seharian.

Kyungsoo berkata jika di antara mereka ada yang lebih dahulu mati maka tidak boleh ada tangisan dan Jongin menyetujuinya. Namun Jongin berpikir akan terasa lebih baik jika mereka mati bersama. Itu lebih menjamin dan sangat lebih baik.

Kyungsoo berkata ia tidak mau mati lebih dahulu karena ia tahu benar bahwa Jongin itu cengeng dan melihat pemuda itu akan menangisinya seharian dari atas sana pasti membuatnya sebal. Namun Jongin menyanggahnya karena mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak menangis jika salah satu dari mereka akan lebih dahulu pergi. Itu janji.

Tapi, eksistensi dari suatu janji adalah untuk dilanggar.

Nyatanya Kyungsoo yang lebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak pergi dengan menyisakan memori buruk untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mengalami kecelakaan hebat maupun sakit parah stadium akhir.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin ketika senja akan sepenuhnya berubah menjadi malam, ketika Jongin baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dengan membawa sebungkus _tteokbokki_ hangat yang Kyungsoo pesan tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat sekolah, dan Jongin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat rumahnya dan Kyungsoo gelap tanpa penenerangan. Tak seperti biasanya.

Lalu setelahnya tak ada yang terjadi selain Jongin yang menemukan raga Kyungsoo tertidur di ranjangnya tanpa pernah bangun lagi. Untuk besok dan seterusnya.

Sebungkus _tteokbokki_ itu tak pernah terbuka untuk Kyungsoo makan bersama Jongin seperti yang telah direncanakan.

Kyungsoo pergi dengan damai, namun tanpa berpamitan.

Setelahnya hidup Jongin berjalan seperti biasanya dan terus menerus. Monoton. Namun yang berbeda sejak Kyungsoo pergi adalah ia tak lagi bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Sempat waktu itu, setelah enam hari Kyungsoo pergi, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, dan Kris datang mengunjunginya. Jongin membukakan pintu seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya sekadar menarik ujung-ujung bibir ke samping hingga membentuk kurva lengkung. Hatinya tidak ikut tersenyum.

Mereka berbincang ini itu dan satu pertanyaan yang sedikit banyak membuat Jongin terdiam terlontar dari mulut Jongdae.

"Jongin, apa kau sudah baik-baik saja? Kau sudah tidak merasa sedih 'kan?"

Sedih… itu apa?

Jongin hanya diam seraya mengerjapkan matanya sesekali.

"Tidak tahu."

Sejak Kyungsoo pergi, hanya mati rasa itu sendiri yang ia rasakan dan juga Jongin tak pernah lagi tidur di kamarnya. Sejak Kyungsoo pergi pintu kamarnya selalu tertutup, tak sekalipun Jongin mengambil barang kebutuhannya yang ada di sana. Setiap matanya menangkap pintu kamarnya, Jongin hanya terdiam. Menatap lamat-lamat pintu kayu itu lantas setelahnya berlalu begitu saja. Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang juga tak pernah dibukanya lagi.

Lalu setelah Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, dan Kris pergi dengan satu per satu dari mereka memberikan pelukan untuk Jongin, ia pun membereskan rumah dan ketika lagi-lagi matanya menangkap pintu kamarnya, Jongin masih berlaku sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun ketika kaki Jongin melangkah mendekat ke arah pintu, sesuatu sedang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Hingga pada akhirnya Jongin menekan kenop pintu dan mendorongnya untuk terbuka lalu menemukan segalanya tertata seperti biasanya. Seperti yang Kyungsoo selalu lakukan. Jongin hapal letak barang-barangnya yang selalu dirapikan Kyungsoo.

Matanya lantas beralih mengamati kasur bersprei biru yang terakhir kali dipakai Kyungsoo tertidur. Bahkan lipatannya tak berubah sejak hari itu dan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo masih menguar dari sana.

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika pandangannya mulai memburam. Ketika ia mengusap matanya menggunakan lengan, lengan bajunya basah. Lalu Jongin berkali-kali menghapus air yang terus saja keluar dari matanya. Tapi bukannya berkurang, justru air itu semakin banyak keluar dari matanya. Jongin kesal dan marah. Ada apa dengan matanya? Kenapa matanya terus-terusan berair?

Jongin berjalan mundur sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan hingga punggungnya menemukan dinding. Jongin terduduk disana, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut kakinya yang ditekuk. Semakin Jongin mencoba menghentikan air matanya, maka semakin sulit untuk menghentikan alirannya.

Jongin berada di sana cukup lama. Cukup lama hingga air yang keluar dari matanya habis dan lengannya basah. Lalu Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dan membuat teh dengan dua kubus gula batu untuk menemaninya menonton film favoritnya.

_Time and Fallen Leaves._

Melupakan fakta yang bahkan tak pernah ia tahu bahwa perasaannya ikut pergi bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**fin.**

* * *

><p>sumpah ya heran itu di atas tulisan apaan atuh gila jelek banget absurd random acak acakan yah tulisan bikin sehari doang sambil gemeteran krn perut lagi gak enak<p>

tapi ini kagum sendiri sendirinya bisa nulis dan publish lagi ahahaayy

btw ini nulisnya dari pagi ngemanfaatin libur sekolah karena lagi sakit gak enak badan kebanyakan dosa sama tugas hahahaaha seram sekali kurtilas ini chingu

terus ini judul ff sama judul filmnya ngambil dari tittle song nya akmu (((aduduh adem pisan tuh lagu))) jadi gak tau deh apa ada judul film time and fallen leaves lol

as always segala bentuk apresiasi buat ff gak normal ini selalu ditunggu dan diapresiasi balik hihi thankyou!


End file.
